The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series)
The Addams Family is the second animated series based on Charles Addams' characters. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC in 1992 as a continuation of the previous year's theatrical film. It was the second-last Hanna-Barbera series to air on ABC. Overview This series differed from [[The Addams Family (1973 animated series)|the previous Addams Family cartoon]] primarily in the character designs and voice acting. Two seasons were produced, and each half-hour episode comprised between one and three stories. The first episode to air involved a plot against Uncle Fester by his "arch nemesis", a faceless gangster. The episode was aired out of production order, however, and relied on the viewers having seen previous episodes for context, thus leaving the audience in the dark as to why Uncle Fester had an arch nemesis. Later episodes would introduce the series' most frequently recurring villains, an underwear-obsessed family named the Normanmeyers, who lived next door to the Addams and despised them for their lifestyle being an affront to typical suburban living (with the exception of their son, N.J.). Episodes dealing with the Normanmeyers usually involved Norman and Normina trying to rid Happydale Heights of the Addams Family or spying on the Addams; N.J. is friends with Wednesday and Pugsley, inevitably leading to conflict between the families. At the end of several episodes, when the conflict was resolved, Gomez usually suggested a family dance. The first suggestion for the dance was usually rejected because of some weird requirement. Uncle Fester is usually the one to point out the reason the first suggestion should not be accepted, albeit sometimes Gomez and Uncle Fester found themselves in a role reversal (with Uncle Fester making the suggestion and Gomez pointing out the reason not to follow it). The second suggestion was accepted and there was usually a requirement for that dance, too. Voice cast * John Astin as Gomez Addams * Dick Beals as N.J. Normanmeyer * Carol Channing as Grandmama Addams * Jim Cummings as Lurch, Spy Twins, Underwear Hitman "Fingers," Harry Palmer, RumpCo CEO, Mega Fingers and Hairdo * Debi Derryberry as Wednesday Addams * Jeannie Elias as Pugsley Addams * Pat Fraley as Cousin Itt * Nancy Linari as Morticia Addams * Edie McClurg as Normina Normmanmeyer * Rob Paulsen as Norman Normanmeyer, Van Swash and Uncle Cleaver * Rip Taylor as Uncle Fester Episodes Season 1 # Happyester Fester # Dead and Breakfast # The Day Gomez Failed # Girlfriendstein / Pugsley by the Numbers / Beware of Thing # N.J. Addams # A Thing Is Born / Choke and Dagger / Fester's Diary # Sir Pugsley / Festerman / Art to Art # Puttergeist # F.T.V. # Itt's Over # Hide and Go Lurch / Hook, Line and Stinkers / A Sword Fightin' Thing # Addams Family PTA # Little Big Thing / Little Bad Riding Hood / Metamorphosister Season 2 # Color Me Addams # No Ifs, Ands or Butlers # Jack and Jill and the Beanstalk / Festerman Returns / Hand Delivered # Sweetheart of a Brother # Double O Honeymoon # Then Came Granny / Pet Show Thing / Fester Sings the Fester Way # Camp Addams / Little Doll Lost / King of the Polycotton Blues # A Girl and a Ghoul / A Little Bit of Pugsley / Ask Granny Category:ABC shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Funtastic Index Category:The Addams Family